utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Juni Ginkuro
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 吟黒 (Ginkuro) 'meaning "black recital/symphony" but also a play on the alcohol gin ジュニ ('Juni) a play on "Juniper Sap" the ingredient of gin, it also can mean gin in Japanese |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: Electroloid MODEL: E.S1 |- | style="text-align:center;"| GENDER | Male | style="text-align:center;"| VOICE RANGE | G#2 ~ A5 | style="text-align:center;"| RELATED CHARACTERS | Kai Kashine - friend and fellow collab UTAU Sake Hachimitsu: close friend and singing buddy |- | style="text-align:center;"| AGE | 800+ | style="text-align:center;"| GENRE | rock, enka, jazz | style="text-align:center;"| HOMEPAGE | English site |- | style="text-align:center;"| WEIGHT | 86kg | style="text-align:center;"| CHARACTER ITEM | Gin (alcohol) or Transistor Radio | style="text-align:center;"| CREATOR | さんじゅ・Sange |- | style="text-align:center;"| HEIGHT | 5'9" feet (182 cm) high included | style="text-align:center;"| VOICE SOURCE | さんじゅ・Sange | style="text-align:center;"| PICTURE LINK LIST | |- | style="text-align:center;"| BIRTHDAY | May 4th | style="text-align:center;"| LIKES | riding the subway, lavender, salty foods, alcohol | style="text-align:center;"| MEDIA LIST | NICO NICO DOUGA,YOUTUBE |- | style="text-align:center;"| RELEASE DATE | (original release) December 12th, 2010 (re-release) July 24th, 2011 | style="text-align:center;"| DISLIKES | people touching his antlers, hangovers | style="text-align:center;"| SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6" | INFO: Juni is violent, rude, and inappropriate. He enjoys annoying and scaring people. When he is not roaming the city he is usually drunk or riding the subway. Juni is a self proclaimed god/spirit of cities. He does not like having his antlers being touched they are in fact erogenous |} Character Design Hair color: light and dark pink Fur Color: dark tan with brown and white Eye color: Deep maroon Top: Maroon vest with rolled sleves and red/pink accents Pants: faded red shorts with pink/white stripes Feet: maroon with white/amber/red accents and an elevated heel Headphones: '''rectangle with red and white accents '''Misc: antlers: dark brown, knee pads: black and red with stripe Nationality: Russian-Japanese Race: Reindeer Voice Configuration JAPANESE CV FUSION Act 1: RETIRED BANK CV JAZZ Act 2: RETIRED BANK ---- VCV LITE-2011: '''[ Drop Box ] - bright metallic vocal with thick japanese accent, lower in quality, single pitch '''VCV FALLOW Act 4: [ Offical Site ] VCV ROE Act 1: [ Offical Site ] - agressive higher octave vocal, high quality, single pitch VCV STAG Act 2: [ Offical Site ] VCV Multipitch URBANIZE: [ Offical Site ] - a lower normal vocal, high quality, single pitch - strong vocal with belting top pitch Pitchs: G#2, E3. A3. D4. A4 VCV Multipitch re:URBANIZE - currently private VCV Multipitch DERELICT -currently private VCV Eng12: RETIRED BANK VCCV English METRO - this bank is currently private Images & Art Facts *Juni is loosely inspired by the FLCL character Haruko Haruhara *Juni is a reindeer not a deer *Juni's voice and tone has changed significantly over the past 4 years due to さんじゅ recording vocals at ages 17, 18, 19, 20, and 21 *his name can translate to Gin Gin Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:FURloids Category:Furry UTAU Category:UTAU with appends Category:Male voicers Category:Male UTAUloid